


Call Me Definitely

by fingalsanteater



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/pseuds/fingalsanteater
Summary: Erica's accidentally summoned a succubus who'd rather be somewhere else. Somehow it works.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



An incessant finger tapped Erica on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, wake up," said a voice, possibly belonging to the same person as the finger.  
  
Murmuring sleepily, Erica lifted her head from the notes she'd fallen asleep on, bringing a page stuck to her face with her.  
  
"What?" She blinked her blurry eyes. Her contacts were gunked up, one had migrated somewhere off to the side where it didn't belong and she rubbed her eyes, attempting to move the contact back.  
  
"Hey," said the impatient voice, which belonged to a woman and reverberated oddly, sending vibrations of pleasure down to Erica's belly.  
  
Erica opened her eyes and finally saw clearly the woman standing beside her. She was pale, so pale that the icy blue of her veins stood out against her skin, snaking up her arms and neck and across her chest like tattoos. Even her lips were tinged blue, like a lipstick bruise. Black bangs brushed against her long eyelashes, which framed eyes so dark the irises were indistinguishable from the pupil.  
  
She whirled Erica around in her computer chair and stood with her hands on her wide hips. "Look," she said, "you called me here, so wake up because I'm not here to watch you sleep off your -" she glanced at Erica's tiny and dirty dish filled kitchen - "boxed wine." The words "boxed wine" were accompanied by a slight shudder of revulsion.  
  
Offended on the wine's behalf, which she'd grown accustomed to over several years as a TA grading terrible papers and drinking away the pain of another incomprehensible thesis, Erica said, "That Merlot is pretty... okay."  
  
The woman laughed. "Oh Erica, it's no wonder you called me."  
  
Erica wasn't sure what she meant by called her. Her phone was safely on the desk so no random butt dials, and there was no way she was drunk enough to just call up some woman she didn't know.  
  
The woman huffed out a sigh and picked up the piece of paper that had previously been stuck to Erica's cheek.  
  
"There." She pointed to a series of scribbled lines across the paper, obviously the result of someone falling asleep as she took notes. It was also slightly damp, ink smeared from the drool of the open mouth of that same person.  
  
"Yeeeeah," said Erica, "Not really seeing it."  
  
"Well, I have to admit it was crude. You were basically dialing me up on the human equivalent of two cans and a string - which doesn't even have a dial now that I think about it, but whatever. Anyway," she said, drawing out the syllables, "not as nice as charcoal lines on the floor and a bowl of blood, but saliva is a bodily fluid too and there is nothing wrong with a little paper and ink."  
  
Caught between laughing and asking "What the hell are you talking about," Erica stared at her, brain burning as she tried to decipher the woman's intention. Erica was struck silly by her beauty, which didn't help her confusion.  
  
"W- what?" She finally stuttered out, at a loss for anything better.  
  
The woman spun on her heel, long hair lashing out like a whip with the sudden motion as she paced in a tight, irritated circle. Sighing loudly, she threw her hands up in the air, " I can't believe this! Drool dialed again. I need to change my number."  
  
She spun back around to Erica and told her, "I'm a succubus and you summoned me. Now let's get on with it because I was in the middle of binge watching that show-" she snapped her fingers - "um, what's it called? With Veronica Mars and that dude from Cheers?  
  
"What a weird dream," Erica said to herself, shaking her head like she could somehow shake herself awake.  
  
"Man, what is that show called?" The woman continued, "You know, she's in heaven but she secretly belongs in hell?"  
  
Erica thought for a second, wondering if this was more than a dream. Maybe she drank too much boxed wine, fell asleep, and her pen went in her eye and pierced her brain. Maybe this was some weird hell where beautiful women questioned you over shows that are always on the tip of your tongue but you can never quite think of the name.  
  
But, that couldn't be the case. Erica knew the name of the show, because she'd been dying to talk to someone about it.  
  
"Uhh, _The Good Place_ ," she offered hesitantly, so as not to seem too enthusiastic.  
  
The woman's dark eyes sparkled and she clasped her hands together in joy. "Yes, that's it! So, let's fuck so I can get back to watching it."  
  
Erica recoiled in surprise. "Wait. What?" She asked, secretly high-fiving her brain for cooking up what was turning into a good dream.  
  
"You did understand that I'm a succubus, right? Sex is kind of our thing. Here," she said, holding out her hand. "Let me show you."  
  
Erica took her hand and was pulled up out of her chair and flush against the woman's body, which was soft all over. It was at this moment that Erica realized this might not be a dream. No dream had ever felt so good, especially not the kind generated by an eight-dollar jug o’ Merlot and undergrad papers on various accounting practices.  
  
"They call me Layla," she whispered in Erica's ear, voice dropping its exasperated and playful quality and picking up the very definition of sultry and sexy.  
  
Erica laughed, struck by the absurdity of the situation, but Layla wasn't deterred. She kissed the side of Erica's neck, sucking lightly, making her weak in the knees and killing her laughter. Erica's hands found Layla's hips and grabbed hold for dear life because Layla didn't stop with just sucking on her neck. She kissed up her jaw and then went right for her mouth, coaxing Erica’s lips open with a firm and talented tongue.  
  
When Layla finally pulled back, Erica was like half-set jello in her hands - wobbly and wet.  
  
"Wow," said Erica, panting and nuzzling into Layla's shoulder, "you really showed me. But, I think I need an additional demonstration just to be sure."  
  
Layla laughed at that, and it sounded so sweet. She kissed Erica again.  
  
"This is the best drool dial a demon could ask for," she said when they broke apart again. "Cute, funny..."  
  
Erica added, "Good taste in TV?"  
  
"That too."  
  
"You know," said Erica, attempting draw things out, "if you really want to finish the show, I've got it." Fantasies of necking on the couch danced through her head.  
  
Layla scrunched up her brow, considering the offer.  
  
"I've always been more of a wham, bam, thank you mam sort of succubus, but then again, no one ever offered to watch my shows with me."  
  
Erica said, "So the tempted becomes the temptress?"  
  
"Ooh," said Layla, shuddering slightly in Erica's arms, "role reversal. Not a kink I thought I had but I'm apparently really in to."  
  
"Layla," Erica whispered in her sultriest of voices, "let's watch TV in bed and maybe kiss when my shitty internet is buffering the video."  
  
"Yes," said Layla, all but swooning in Erica's arms, "let's."  
  
It still took them two hours to get to the show, both too turned on to push pause on the previous promise of sex - not that either were much bothered by the delay.  
  
It'd been a while since Erica had come around another woman's fingers and Layla was perfect, curling them upwards to massage her sweet spot while simultaneously rubbing her clit with just the right pressure. This was after Erica had licked Layla to orgasm, and she relished the lingering honey-sweet taste of Layla's wetness on her lips as she herself came.  
  
Then, as they cleaned up together in Erica's cramped shower, Erica's inability to keep her hands off Layla's soft breasts and stomach and from trailing her hand down to the dark curls between Layla's legs led to awkward times in the shower. Bottles were sent clattering to the floor, positions were negotiated carefully, and water ran cold at the end, but it still resulted in another orgasm for the both of them.  
  
And, when they finally made it back to bed ready to watch, three minutes into the episode, the video started buffering.  
  
"Damn it!" Layla yelled, and Erica rolled over and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an advertisement for The Good Place, despite the fact I really enjoyed it; it's just the last new show I watched and I was amused by a demon squeeing over an irreverent show about heaven and hell. The rest followed from there.


End file.
